Días de otoño
by adanhel
Summary: Natsume está por atravesar su primer celo y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Pero no notarlo es imposible, y todos a su alrededor están más que dispuesto a protegerlo y a hacer lo que, en su opinión, es lo mejor para él.
1. Capitulo l

Capítulo l

Estaba acostado en la entrada de un viejo santuario, descansando un poco. Últimamente se sentía cansado, ansioso, y tenía mucho calor. Y el clima no ayudaba. Hacía algunas semanas que había comenzado el otoño, pero la temperatura no había disminuido. Seguía casi tan caliente como en verano aunque el suelo se encontrara tapizado de hojas de color rojo, que formaban alfombras mullidas a los pies de los árboles que las dejaran caer.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así podía ver luz, cálida, naranja, a través de sus parpados… la única nube que había velado al sol debía haberse movido con el viento y ahora sus rayos le daban directo en la cara y el calor comenzaba a sentirse excesivo… incluso cuando abrió los ojos y se apartó no disminuyó de inmediato, la sensación se negaba a abandonar su piel y se veía aumentada por los matices de su entorno, rojos y amarillos de los arboles a su alrededor, el olor cálido de sus hojas… sabía que solo era una ilusión de su mente, que colores y olores no podían aumentar la temperatura, pero de todos modos lo sentía así.

Incluso la madera del escalón donde reposaba se sentía ahora caliente en vez de templada como cuando llegó.

Resignado, se levantó. Touko-san debía estarlo esperando y se preocuparía si demoraba mucho, así que lo mejor era dirigirse a su casa. Su casa… se sentía tan bien poder pensar en así de ella y en los Fujiwara como su familia…

Pero cuando llegó, Touko-san arrugó la nariz, involuntariamente, y él se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, sin atreverse a preguntarlo.

-Takashi-kun, ¿te sientes mal?

Ella lucía sorprendida y su mano en su frente fue más rápida que su negativa, aunque ante esta, en vez de regañarlo por no cuidarse o intentar ocultárselo, se mordió el labio y pareció preocuparse, pero él no atinaba a adivinar por qué.

-De verdad me siento bien.-intentó convencerla, y ella fingió que le creía, en vez de solo creerle, lo que lo preocupó un poco, pero lo dejó ir.

Fue corriendo a su cuarto y buscó al sensei con la mirada solo para toparse con uno de sus letreros de que se había ido a beber… a beber, a pesar de que aun ni siquiera anochecía y si llegaba borracho a la cena no podría explicarlo.

Nyanko-sensei era un irresponsable, y aunque no creía en verdad que él hubiera podido ayudarle a adivinar que pensaba Touko-san, se sentía molesto, aunque no era exactamente la palabra que buscaba. Desde hacía días también estaba más sensible a lo que le dijeran, a lo que hicieran a su alrededor… y si se tocaba la frente tenía un poco de fiebre… tal vez solo había pescado un resfrío.

Que no era eso quedó patente horas más tarde, cuando Shigeru-san también arrugó la nariz apenas entró en el cuarto, aunque no pareció sorprendido como su esposa, y le dijo que al día siguiente lo llevarían al doctor, solo para confirmar.

Eso le dio en que pensar. Demasiado, así que no durmió. Si no sentía enfermo de verdad, pero ellos querían llevarlo con un médico y se trataba de algo que podían oler en él, debía ser eso. Pronto tendría su primer celo. Era algo que lo avergonzaba horrores y de lo que nunca había hablado con ellos, aunque tampoco era que nadie se lo hubiera dicho de manera oficial a él, aunque se suponía que a partir de los dos o tres años, en algunos bebés incluso antes, podía saberse si eran donceles o varones.

Él habría querido ser un varón, aunque sabía que era imposible. Lo intuyó de pequeño y tuvo la certeza al entrar en la adolescencia. Hubiera hecho todo más fácil, no les daría molestias a los Fujiwara… en momentos así era difícil considerarlos como su familia y volvía a tener deseos infantiles de estar con sus padres… con su papá, que suponía por su foto, la única foto que tenía de él, debió pasar por lo mismo.

Touko-san podría entenderlo, pero Shigeru-san no, y su presencia solo daría problemas en su casa, y ni siquiera sabía cuántos… es decir, sabía lo básico sobre lo que le pasaría, que su cuerpo anunciaba con bombos y platillos que estaba listo para procrear y su olor sería perceptible a varios metros, que sería irresistible para los varones y se volvería irracional… que no importaba lo que pensara ahora, cuando se desatara el celo lo olvidaría y no pensaría más que en… hacerlo. Con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a tomarlo, que sería cualquiera a su alrededor…

Era simplemente horrible y no podía evitarlo. De ser por él habría querido escapar, irse a las montañas los días que fuera necesario y alejarse de todos para no causar problemas…

-Vaya, Natsume… no debe faltar ni una semana para que entres en celo…

Nyanko-sensei volvía luego de irse a beber, de nuevo después de la cena, y había saltado directo a su espalda, haciéndolo arquear. La cara asustada, sorprendida de Natsume, le dijo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que él pudiera notarlo, pero en realidad, fue el primero en saberlo, incluso antes de que se pusiera, ¿cómo decían los humanos?, hormonal. Un olfato tan sensible como el suyo le había puesto sobre aviso desde hacía semanas y apenas estuvo bien, porque así tuvo tiempo de limpiar los alrededores de debiluchos que podrían querer atacarlo en ese estado y los días que le restaban reforzaría las barreras para que los fuertes tampoco pudieran acercarse a él.

-No te preocupes… lo tengo todo listo… yo te protegeré… -lo consoló, restregándose contra su mejilla.- ¡Pero eso te costará una docena de manjus de Nanatsuya!

Por un instante el alivio se pintó en la cara de Natsume, pero después, al caer en cuenta lo que significaba que Nyanko-sensei debería protegerlo, se dejó caer sobre su futón con un gemido ahogado.

La semana había transcurrido lentamente y apenas era jueves.

El doctor había confirmado las sospechas de los Fujiwara y desde entonces Touko-san se había dedicado a volver más cómoda su habitación, puesto que debería pasar varios días, al menos dos o tres, encerrado en ella, aunque en esa primera ocasión era difícil de saber si solo duraría eso o se prolongaría hasta cinco. Ella se quedaría con él, en la casa, y Shigeru-san se iría a pasar esos días en casa de un amigo al que le prestó el mismo servicio cuando su hijo atravesó por eso, y aunque le habían dicho que no era ninguna molestia y que desde antes de adoptarlo sabían que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y no era su culpa, no podía dejar de creerlo.

Y ayudaba a eso que aunque el doctor dijo que podría ir a la escuela esa semana siempre que tuviera ciertas precauciones, cada vez había sido más incómodo, hasta que el jueves durante el almuerzo Kitamoto los había dejado solos a él y a Nishimura dando unas apresuradas excusas antes de irse, visiblemente sonrojado y nervioso, y al terminar, Tanuma, a quien casi no había visto los últimos días, se acercó a él y le pidió ir aparte ante la mirada preocupada de su otro amigo.

Lo siguió y le extraño que aun al quedar a solas no se acercara a él, pero cuando habló quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, pues, sin mirarlo ni siquiera, le pidió que se fuera a su casa a descansar, que era peligroso para él permanecer en la escuela. Asintió, y dolido porque cuando intentó tocar su mano antes de irse él se apartó, regresó a su casa, donde su tía se apresuró a llamar a Shigeru-san para decirle que no regresará esa noche. Eso quería decir que debía faltar más o menos de un día, pues su olor ya resultaba demasiado perturbador e intenso, aunque no ayudaba a saberlo que era inmune a su propio aroma.

Pero que sus amigos lo notaran fue demasiado. No estaba preparado para eso… había creído que no lo harían… Nishimura no había dicho nada, pero también era un doncel, y aun no pasaba por lo que ahora le ocurría a él… de hecho, a él le estaba pasando muy pronto, meses antes de lo que todos los adultos a su alrededor habían estimado sin decirle ni una palabra… pero volviendo a sus amigos, que ellos, los que eran varones, lo notaran, lo perturbaba, porque quería decir que más gente debió hacerlo, no solo los que eran cercanos a él, sino cualquiera a su alrededor… era estúpido pensar que no sería así, pero tampoco se había planteado de manera consciente la realidad total de sus situación.

El resto del día lo pasó sentado en su habitación, acariciando su gato cuando no se sentía tan afiebrado, pues algo en el contacto suave de su pelo lo calmaba, además de su compañía. Era un alivio que no se viera afectado, como le explico días antes, porque así no tendría que estar solo.

Después de todo, el doctor también dijo que se sentiría muy mal y le dolería puesto que no tendría una pareja que lo ayudara a pasarlo, y aunque aún ahora lo apenaba pensar en sus palabras, y más en que se lo dijo frente al resto de su familia, cada vez se preguntaba más frecuentemente en que podría hacer para reemplazar a esa pareja que no tenía, y que, de tener de todos modos, no dejarían acercarse a él, al menos esa primera vez, considerando la improbable situación de que sus tíos le permitieran pasar su celo con alguien más antes de ser mayor de edad, o más bien dicho, de estar casado.

Había pasado una mala noche. Las pocas horas que pudo dormir y dejó de retorcerse por el calor y la incomodidad que sentía, las pasó soñando, pero no sueños normales, ni siquiera ajenos, como cuando las memorias de un youkai se filtraban en su mente, sino indecentes… y lo peor del caso es que sus sueños no solo le daban lo que había intentado reprimir, cada vez con menos éxito, de manera consciente, sino también aquello que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar, porque en ellos no solo estaba él, no solo era él quien lo tocaba…

Se despertó extrañamente mojado, y cuando se revisó, notó que no solo era que se hubiera corrido durante su sueño, como algunas veces ya le había pasado, sino que la humedad también venía de atrás, más líquida, casi transparente… con un gemido ahogado se tocó ahí para comprobarlo y cuando estuvo seguro corrió a bañarse antes de que sensei volviera de donde estuviera. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba lubricando, que nadie fuera a tener la oportunidad de comentar al respecto en frente suyo.

Aunque fue una mala idea tocarse para comprobarlo, porque apenas el roce de su dedo había bastado para desbordar aquello que tenía desde el día antes aferrándose por evitar, ese deseo avasallador de sentir algo por ahí, cada vez más intenso, nada comparable a lo que había sentido durante los días previos, el aumento de la libido y las ganas de ser tocado, de ser besado…

Se tocó adelante, consciente de que solo intentaba engañar a su cuerpo dándole placer aunque no fuera por donde lo necesitaba, pero es que no se atrevía a hacerlo aún por detrás… no era algo que él haría de tener opción, así como tampoco era propio de él pensar esas cosas cuando ni siquiera le habían dado su primer beso…

Para la tarde ya casi era insoportable lo que sentía, pero había dejado de pelear consigo mismo. Ahora pensaba en Tanuma una y otra vez, fantaseando sin culpa… es más, está casi había desaparecido incluso cuando pensaba en Natori-san, y cuando creía que se volvería loco si seguía mirando solo al techo, Nyanko-sensei lo llamó la ventana, apurándolo para que fuera.

-¡Tama-chan!

Su bebé, ese que había cuidado desde el cascarón hasta que dejó de parecerse a él y se volvió un ave dragón, estaba ahí, visitándolo, como sabría que un día haría. Lástima que fuera ese día, cuando se sentía tan disperso, incómodo y acalorado…

-Natsume, quiere que vayamos con él…-le dijo el gato luego de unos momentos y algunos sonidos de parte del gigantesco ayakashi.-Solo quiere que demos un paseo.

-¿Es seguro?-preguntó, acariciando las plumas de su cabeza, pues aunque lo amaba no olvidaba el peligro que podía correr lejos de la barrera de sensei.

-Sí.-iría con él, y Tama también podría protegerlo de ser necesario… además, serviría para que respirara un poco de aire fresco.

-En ese caso…-respondió, sonriendo por primera vez desde que comenzara eso, acariciándolo de nuevo antes de subir a su lomo y dejar que la brisa despejara sus ideas durante un rato, abrazándosele al cuello y mirando pasar el paisaje bajo él, sobre él, el viento en su cabello y un poco más tranquilo, aunque por segundos el vértigo, o una sensación similar en su estómago, lo asaltaba.

Creía que ya no podría soportarlo mucho cuando Tama decidió bajar cerca del lago, y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido a pesar de que su intención no hubiera sido otra que detenerse a beber. Y sensei también lo disfrutaba, pues mientras que ellos estaban a la orilla del agua una ranita saltó entre las piedras de la orilla y se fue a perseguirla.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Un hechizo de sujeción que falló por poco, la huida apresurada de su bebé, al sentirse atacado por alguien que no podía oler, la aparición repentina de Natori-san entre los árboles, a contra viento… el modo que lo miró apenas lo tuvo en su campo visual…

En un momento estaba viéndolo, aun a varios metros de él, y al siguiente lo tenía prácticamente encima, sus manos sujetándolo por las caderas, pues se levantó al escapar Tama, y sus ojos fijos en su cara, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos…

Nunca creyó que su primer beso sería así, y aunque aún lograba pensar que no quería que fuera él quien se lo diera, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo. Se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera apretarse contra el suyo y recibirlo en su boca, apenas un segundo después de que lo besó, fundiéndose ante su toque.

Natori tampoco había esperado que su noche tomara ese rumbo.

Él había salido de cacería, aunque tal vez el término no fuera el más correcto si no pensaba matar a su presa e iba a liberarla apenas fuera vista por Seiji… El ave dragón era increíblemente escasa, difícil de ver, y decían que solo eso te auguraba la felicidad, definitivamente algo que el líder del clan Matoba querría contemplar al menos una vez con sus propios ojos, pues como se quejó con él una vez, era injusto que la hubiera visto una vez a lo lejos, no hacía mucho, mientras filmaba, y él no.

Se la llevaría y él estaría feliz. Tal vez incluso le diera las gracias…

Era un hermoso escenario que se vio estropeado al verse envuelto por un desconcertante olor al acercarse a donde ésta se había detenido. No se suponía que hubiera nadie con ella, menos un doncel en celo, y su mera presencia, aun cuando todavía no lograba verlo, bastó para alterarlo lo suficiente para que errara la dirección de su hechizo, alertando al ave, que escapó. Dudó en acercarse, pero ya no podía pensar bien y de todos modos lo hizo.

Entonces lo vio, él único que podría haber estado con esa ave, en ese lugar, a esas horas y en semejante estado… quiso acercarse y reprenderlo por su imprudencia, pero apenas lo tocó, cualquier cosa que no fuera besarlo dejó de parecerle importante.

Su olor, su sumisión, el tacto cálido de su piel y lo responsivo que se encontraba a su toque lo hicieron perder el escaso dominio de sí mismo que podía tener, afectado como estaba por el abrumante inicio de su menarquía, y pronto pasó de solo besarlo a buscar como colar sus manos dentro de su ropa, a intentar desvestirlo para poder hacerlo suyo, lamer esa piel hasta hartarse y hundir su lengua en medio de sus encantos, saborear su parte más íntima solo para embeberse de su aroma y sabor y después penetrarlo, pues no podría contenerse mucho más solo frotándose contra su muslo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo…

Natsume jadeó cuando sus manos soltaron su pantalón y lo bajaron de un tirón lo suficiente para poder afianzar sus nalgas, apretándolas, haciéndolo desear por más… en esos momentos no existía otra cosa que él y lo que deseara hacerle. Gimoteó cuando dejó de besarlo para lamer su cuello y chilló cuando le alzó la camisa para hacerlo en su pecho, sin que por eso sus manos desatendieran su trasero por más de unos segundos… sus dedos largos y elegantes se deslizaban cada vez más al interior, y aunque él lo estorbaba al apretar su cadera con sus muslos, pronto estuvieron rozando su húmeda entradita, apenas un segundo, porque después uno de ellos ya se deslizaba en su interior y era la sensación más enloquecedora que hubiera sentido jamás.

Se sentía tan bien, pero quería más… necesitaba más.

Otro dedo respondió a la súplica en sus ojos, e incluso la molestia de sentirlos moverse de inmediato no era nada comparada al alivio que le daba sentirlos, a la desazón de sentir su erección frotarse contra su muslo y solo tocarla por breves momentos en los que lograba colar su mano entre sus cuerpos, a no tenerla aun dentro… Estaba a punto de llorar, de rogarle, cuando él se separó un poco, soltándolo, dejando de darle alivio con sus dedos, para abrirse la bragueta.

Entonces todo pasó de nuevo muy rápido. Sensei lo alejó lo Natori-san, y dudando de su cordura, lo siguió cargando en su hocico aun cuando se había alejado bastante para que ya no pudiera saltar de vuelta a su lado ni el exorcista intentara arrebatárselo usando un hechizo como el que lanzó contra Tama.

Bufó fastidiado y no respondió cuando pudo pensar de nuevo y le preguntó a donde lo llevaba… se sentía muy mal, las náuseas eran peores que nunca, y lo que Natori-san le había hecho solo sirvió para tranquilizarlo mientras sus manos estaban encima de él, pero ahora era incluso peor, pues ya había tenido una probadita de que lo que un varón podría ofrecerle y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, de querer volver a sentirlo, a pesar de que luego de unos minutos lejos suyo volvía a tener el suficiente dominio de sí mismo para recordar que no era él quien se suponía le diera su primer beso, ni la persona a la que amaba y querría entregarse de poder elegir…

Por fortuna, Sensei también lo sabía.

Se cubrió la cara apenado cuando lo dejó en el patio de la casa de Tanuma y solo atinó a acomodarse un poco la ropa antes de que las ansias de ir a buscarlo pudieran más que su sentido común.

Nyanko-sensei lo miró adentrarse en la casa y después subió al techo a recostarse hecho un ovillo. Fue una suerte que también levantara una barrera alrededor de ella, pues era el lugar más probable para que Natsume pasara su celo. Después de todo ahí estaba ese chico. Solo que había creído que resistiría al menos hasta a mitad de la noche antes de que fuera indispensable que lo llevara a su lado.

También era una suerte que el monje hubiera salido esa tarde rumbo a otra ciudad y no fuera a volver pronto.


	2. Capitulo ll

Capítulo ll

Mientras tanto, Tanuma había salido de su habitación al escuchar ruidos en el jardín principal, preguntándose si sería algún ayakashi que aprovechaba la ausencia de su padre para merodear por donde no debía. Los escuchaba frecuentemente cuando él salía, más conforme más tiempo pasaba junto a Natsume… era una lástima que por varios días no podría verlo, pero no quería hacer nada de lo que luego ambos, en especial Takashi, pudieran arrepentirse.

Entonces lo notó. Su olor dulce, delicioso… embriagador. Estaba en su casa y sus ojos se dilataron lo mismo por el placer que por el temor de lo que pudiera pasar, pero si estaba ahí debía ser por qué pasaba algo grave… se apresuró a ir rumbo donde oía sus pasos, aunque más bien fuera hacia donde el olor se hacía más intenso, y terminó por volver a su habitación, donde, de pie junto a la ventana, lo aguardaba Natsume, mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba, a pesar de que lo había visto el día antes y había apenas había podido contenerse para no besarlo, pues no quería aprovecharse de él.

-Natsume…-comenzó a decir, conteniendo la respiración, aunque supiera que ya era inútil. Se sentía acalorado, excitado, y verlo tan cerca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada no ayudaba.

Él no le respondió. Ahogó un gemido, a medias adolorido, a medias deseoso, y se arrojó a sus brazos, haciéndolo trastabillar. Tanuma respondió a su beso a pesar de la sorpresa, y cuando intentó separarse para preguntarle si estaba bien, él se limitó a dar una lamidita en su barbilla, mirándolo como ausente. Así que volvió a besarlo, pues sentía que eso era lo correcto, lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera además de estrecharlo, aunque con menos ansias de las que Natsume mostraba, pero buscando su cercanía, sentir su cuerpo cálido, bajito y menudo contra el suyo.

Intentó buscarlo una última vez antes de ya no poder hacerlo, pues sentía que se nublaba el juicio con cada respiración, pero en sus ojos no había nada más que deseo… ya estaban en el suelo, y Natsume, encima suyo, frotaba el trasero contra su erección de un modo delicioso, le jalaba la camisa intentando sentir su piel contra la suya…

Y aunque sus manos hacían lo mismo y era difícil contenerse, sabía que no estaba bien. No era lo que quería para él, no cuando no podía decidir libremente, pero ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo… y si estaba ahí, debía haber algún motivo, algo que hiciera que la culpa fuera menor después y que lo ayudara a convencerse de que no había abusado de él.

Le apartó la mano cuando la coló dentro de su pantalón, agarrándolo con demasiada fuerza, y se giró con él, levantándose para desvestirse. Natsume lo miro mohíno, apenas un segundo antes de entender lo que pretendía y desvestirse también, estorbándolo para que volviera a su lado al abrazarse a su cadera desnuda.

La recorrió con sus dedos y repegó su mejilla a su erección, sintiendo lo cálida que era, lo bien que se sentía. La miró por un momento y después, sin poder contenerse, la probó, apenas sacando la punta de su lengua en un primer momento, pero después lamiéndola toda, ayudándose con su mano para saborearla, lo grande, lo dura que era, las gotitas en su punta… Su propio agujerito lo urgía, liberando sus fluidos, pero sentía que si dejaba de lamer se moriría, así que llevó su mano por en medio de sus muslos e intento imitar lo que le había hecho Natori, el dedo entrando y saliendo, dándole alivio…

Tanuma lo veía y apenas si lograba contenerse para no quitarlo pensando que nunca lo había hecho, no sabía bien como y no quería lastimarlo, además que lo que él le hacía con su boca se sentía como nada que hubiera sentido antes, pero aun así quería más… sentía que tenía que tumbarlo sobre el suelo y clavarse en él, y cuando notó lo que se estaba haciendo, que se penetraba con sus deditos, a juzgar por sus ruiditos complacidos y donde veía su mano, no pudo contenerse más y lo apartó, con un sonidito de succión y una mirada desamparada de parte de Takashi.

Lo empujó contra la manta y se acomodó en medio de sus muslos, que separaba gustoso para él, y se recordó que debía prepararlo si no quería lastimarlo, así que dirigió sus dedos al húmedo interior de sus nalgas, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo tan cálido, pero sobre todo mojadito, y deslizó uno con facilidad en su interior, seguro por lo que él se había estado haciendo… pero un dedo no era lo mismo que un pene, así que por más ganas que tuviera de hundirse en él luego de sentir lo increíblemente estrecho, resbalosito y caliente que era, debía dilatarlo otro poco…

Un segundo dedo lo penetró y Natsume hubiera ronroneado de gusto de no sentir que lo estaba robando, que no le daba todo aquello que podía darle. Quería sentirlo dentro, todo, llenándolo como nunca podrían sus dedos o los suyos, aunque los de Kaname, los de Natori, se movían mejor de que lo que él podía lograr… estaba desesperado y lo mismo quería golpearlo por no satisfacerlo que solo quería que sus dedos volvieran a tocarlo en ese punto que lo hizo estremecer ahora que entraban y salían con facilidad…

Por fin se decidió por lo primero y aunque solo le clavó las uñas para apresurarlo, logró distraerlo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y quedar encima, sus rodillas bien afianzadas a los lados de su cadera estrecha, como al inicio, y su trasero en contacto con esa goteante y deliciosa erección que por fin estaría donde la quería y la necesitaba…

Se frotó un par de veces contra ella mientras le mantenía las manos sujetas contra su cintura, para ayudarse a sostener, y cuando sintió que no podía esperar ni un segundo más, tomó su erección en su mano y se empalo en ella. Tanuma se mordió el labio y lo miró hacer, sin estorbarlo, solo apretando sus dedos contra la suave piel de sus caderas. Takashi había intentado penetrarse demasiado rápido y podía ver su gesto adolorido, aunque no por eso menos deseoso, complacido. Era una rara mezcla, fascinante, y aunque sentía que él lo habría hecho mejor no quería forzarlo, tan estrechito como se sentía, tan sensible, pues los gemiditos no dejaban de escapar de sus labios.

Se incorporó a medias y lo dejó moverse a su aire, más lento al inicio pero adentrándose en un rápido crescendo conforme su cuerpo se adaptaba a él, ciñéndolo de un modo que no hubiera imaginado posible… presión, calor, suavidad… todo era delicioso y aunque no estaba seguro que Takashi pudiera verlo así en esos momentos, para él era mejor solo por el hecho de ser con él con quien compartía ese momento.

Tal vez después, dadas las circunstancias, pudieran hacerlo de nuevo, cuando Takashi se portara como él mismo, y entonces se esforzaría por que fuera tan especial para él como se imaginaba que debía serlo.

Aun así lo besó hasta que su respiración se volvió agitada, desviándose entonces a su cuello, hundiendo en el su nariz para olerlo, saboreándolo con su lengua hasta que el resabio salado de su piel desapareció y lo pudo probar a él, descendiendo conforme lo hacía hasta llegar a su pechito plano y que sus pequeños y rosados pezones capturaron su atención, presionándolos con sus labios para después lamerlos acercándolo a él, uno y otro, sobando lo podía que podía abarcar de sus nalgas con sus manos sin por eso dejar de sostenerlo hasta que lo sintió estremecerse, apretarlo con fuerza y gemir, como, valga la redundancia, si estuviera en celo, llevándolo también a él al punto de no retorno.

Lo dejó desplomarse encima de él acariciando su espalda y su cabello, y el contacto lo hizo consciente de cierta humedad pegajosa embarrándose entre sus vientres, lo mismo que en lo alto de sus muslos, y de otra que sentía escurrir hacia debajo desde su culito… Moría de ganas por averiguar como se vería, además de un último resabio de su sentido común, preocupado por como lo habría dejado, así que lo apartó con cuidado y lo tendió de espaldas, mirándolo a su gusto, rosado, brillante, cada segundo ligeramente más cerradito, rebosando de fluidos…

Se veía delicioso y algo lo instaba a perderse en él, así que se inclinó sobre Takashi y hundió la cara entre sus nalgas para comerse su agujerito recién desvirgado, probando los fluidos que escurrían, dulces como era de esperarse, el sabor desconocido de su propio semen mesclado con ellos… espero ver sangre, pero no había, o si la hubo, se diluyo en medio en medio de tanto.

Lamió la curva de su nalga con la lengua y se fue acercando a sus alrededores hasta que la hundió en su agujerito y lo penetró tan profundo como pudo, preocupado solo por disfrutarlo él, aunque le parecía oír a Takashi gemir. Era tan delicioso sentir sus nalgas en sus manos, presionándose cálidas contra sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas, y clavar su lengua en ese tunelito suave y resbaloso, tan estrecho como si no acabara de poseerlo, y que lo sentía apretar entorno a su lengua que no quería detenerse.

Pero Takashi quería otra cosa. Cerró los muslos y lo empujó, se revolvió para que lo soltara y cuando lo hizo, sentado sobre sus piernas frente a él, se apoyó en su regazo y volvió a lamerlo, sin importarle el gemido adolorido de Kaname, que aún no estuviera listo para una segunda ronda… Él quiso apartarlo, detenerlo solo en lo que dejaba de ser doloroso por que podía ver en su cara que lo que hicieron no había sido suficiente, pero algo le dijo que sería peligroso intentarlo y se dejó ir hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo y aguantando la sensación, excesiva pero cada vez menos dolorosa…

Y apenas le logró de nuevo una erección se volteo de espaldas a él y se le ofreció, su pecho apoyado contra el suelo y sus manos separando sus pompas para que no le cupiera la menor duda de donde lo quería… sospechaba que así, más que encima de él, que había sido casi agotador y muy insatisfactorio por momentos, cuando no lograba ir tan rápido como necesitaba, sería mejor, sería él quien se movería, y tenía más fuerza, podría ir más rápido… y no tendría que verle la cara…

Seguro Kaname haría lo que él quisiera, pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo cuando ni siquiera él sabía de donde sacaba valor para ofrecerse así… por qué dejaba de importarle de nuevo apenas lo sintió detrás de él, acercándose…

Ésta vez si maulló de gusto cuando lo sintió entrar, más fácil que antes, aunque ahora también lo sentía abrirlo, llenarlo, más hondo, en otro ángulo… y el nuevo era mejor. Lo sentía rozar una y otra vez ese punto que había tocado con sus dedos, que él mismo había logrado alcanzar cuando lo montaba, aunque era difícil y tenía que inclinarse mucho.

Ahora, sin esfuerzos, o si Kaname los hacía no le importaba, lo frotaba una y otra vez, y el ardor, la necesidad que sentía en su culito se incrementaban de un modo delicioso, acercándolo con cada embate al placer supremo, aunque ya no era sensación desesperante de antes, cuando no tenía nada… cuando sabía que no tendría nada. Era incluso calmante, aunque cada vez estuviera más excitado. Un alivio mejor dicho, y cuando se corrió de nuevo y él siguió penetrándolo solo tras una breve pausa, sintió que tocaba el paraíso.

Incluso el leve dolorcillo que sentía, de estar así, tan empinado, tan abierto, tan follado, le encantaba, y ahora, mitigado un poco su ardor, podía notar las cosas que Kaname le hacía, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sus labios besando, lamiendo de tanto en tanto su cuello y su nuca, sus dedos aferrando su cadera cuando más rápido iba, clavándole los dedos mientras más fuerza usaba para penetrarlo, meneándolo tanto que sentía que lo rompería… se corrió de nuevo y esta vez estuvo sazonado por el dolorcillo de que él lo había mordido en el hombro, y cuando creyó que se vendría dentro suyo, como la vez anterior, que se había sentido tan bien aunque cuando se retiró le dieran ganas de llorar por que había terminado, no lo hizo.

Él lo privo de eso y no pudo evitar volverse a verlo molesto, sorprendido, pero aun así disfrutando de verlo tocarse, girándose por completo para al menos poder tenerlo más cerca e intentar tocarlo, pero entonces, él se corrió y le salpicó toda la cara.

Kaname jadeó y pasó su dedo cerca de su ojo para limpiar una gota que había quedado ahí. No había sido su intención, solo había recordado en el último momento que si no tenían cuidado Takashi podría quedar embarazado y no se le ocurrió mejor modo de evitarlo que salirse y correrse fuera, pero él se había molestado. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo.

Aunque tampoco es que le hubiera durado la molestia, pues había tomado su mano y, sin dejar de mirarlo del mismo modo deseoso que tenía desde que llegó, pero en el que podía empezar a reconocerlo, la dirigió a su boca, sacando su lengüita para lamerla, y a pesar de comenzar a estar cansado, supo que aún faltaba para que Takashi quedara satisfecho.


	3. Capitulo lll

Capítulo lll

En el lago, Natori se levantó un poco aturdido luego del empujón, seguido de un colazo, que el gatito le había dado. Por un par de minutos estuvo furioso y le habría lanzado un hechizo para atraparlo de no haberse elevado tan alto, ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero después comenzó a entrar en razón y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor.

De que incluso tendría que agradecerle por lo que hizo cuando lo volviera a ver.

Natsume era hermoso, sí, pero no quería follárselo. No al menos en lo que admitía para sí mismo, y mucho menos en lo que admitiría delante de él o de Seiji. Además, no quería serle infiel. Lo amaba, y aunque tampoco lo admitiría delante de nadie, tenía suerte de estar con él y que le correspondiera. Por él estaba ahí esa noche, para darle una sorpresa, y no solo se le había escapado de las manos sino que podría haberle dado un disgusto. Por qué se habría enterado. No sabría cómo, pero lo habría hecho y se habría puesto furioso, así que si hubiera llegado a pasar se lo diría él primero.

Es más, se lo diría de todos modos, porque aunque esa bomba adolescente de feromonas ya se había ido el rastro de su olor en su ropa, lo que lamio de su piel, bastaban para mantenerlo alterado por unas horas y no quería encargarse solo cuando podía ir con una belleza de piel seda, esbelta y flexible como un junco.

No le sorprendió demasiado encontrarlo esperándolo, lo había llamado por teléfono para avisarle que llegaría tarde por que iba de cacería, ni que de inmediato frunciera su encantadora naricilla y le preguntara que pasó.

-Natsume-kun estaba junto con el ave.-explicó.-Natsume, en los primero minutos luego de comenzar su primer celo.

Para su sorpresa, Seiji asintió. Lo sospechaba desde antes, que no tardaría mucho antes de que ese chico pasara por eso. Era así en los de su clase, los donceles con un fuerte poder espiritual, una broma del destino para que le resultaran más apetitosos, irresistibles, a los youkai que podrían intentar violarlos para preñarlos o solo para consumir su poder en esa época…

A él le había pasado incluso más joven. Calculaba que Natsume debía tener cerca de dieciséis años y él apenas cumplía los quince cuando le pasó. Pero eso no significaba que lo aprobara, y ya se las cobraría por salir en ese estado dependiendo de lo que hubiera pasado…

-No llegamos a nada. Su gato lo salvó cuando apenas intentaba desvestirlo.

Tampoco creía en el nada de Suuichi-san, pero no podía culparlo. De hecho le mandaría unos manjus al gato como agradecimiento, porque en ese estado, ningún varón que se preciara podría haber evitado sucumbir a sus encantos.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero que te alejes de mí hasta que su celo pase.

Seiji estaba particularmente comprensivo, así qué acepto. No podía confiar en sí mismo y que, sabiendo donde vivía, no iría a buscarlo.

-Vamos adentro…-ni siquiera lo delicado de la situación bastaba para disminuir su excitación, pero no creía apropiado hacerlo en el jardín frontal de la propiedad.

Seiji sonrió, enigmático como solía, y avanzó dentro.

De momento lo dejaría creer que harían lo que deseaba, pero en realidad lo haría esperar un par de horas. Era lo menos que podía hacer cuando él incluso había retrasado su celo, tomando horrorosos supresores, para coordinarlo con el de ese chico, pues lo iba a espiar cada tanto y esa semana, el lunes cuando pasó por su escuela, había notado que se acercaba el momento.

Además, Suuichi-san también tenía que inyectarse, pues un bebé no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos por el momento.

Seiji gemía, apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol donde Suuichi lo tenía detenido, ladeando su cuello, sus preciosos ojos cerrados. Estaba muy cerca, y sentirlo entrando una y otra vez, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de los muslos para cargarlo y jadeando cerca de oído era maravilloso; poder abrazarlo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sentirse a su merced… no lo diría en voz en alta, pero le gustaba sentirse así con él, y sabía que él lo sabía, pero tenía la delicadeza de no mencionarlo.

Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y lo apretó con fuerza, sus piernas bien ceñidas alrededor de su cadera, un brazo cruzando su espalda… abrió los ojos para verlo, pues eso también le encantaba, tenerlo a su lado, ya fuera vestido o desnudo, como en esos momentos, donde solo él estaba usando una camisa, la misma que se quitara Suuichi hacia un par de días, cuando comenzaron lo que ahora hacían, y que solo tomaron porque su piel podría lastimarse al hacerlo contra su árbol favorito de su jardín privado.

Con el resto del jardín no había problema. Una gran, suave manta estaba extendida cerca de ellos, entre el árbol y el pequeño estanque que tenía para sus peces de colores, y en el resto, el césped se mantenía suave o las hojas formaban mullidos montones, que dado el caso, tendrían contacto con la espalda de Suuichi cuando él se decidiera volver a montarlo.

Pero por ahora no pasaría eso, le gustaba mucho lo que le estaba haciendo.

Se apretó contra él al momento de correrse y lo miró mohíno cuando casi enseguida se separó… no era algo que usualmente le molestara, pero cuando estaba en celo no solía ser exactamente razonable… y aunque ya no era tan joven para que éste lo obnubilara por completo, y ya se encontraba en el último día, su humor mejoro drásticamente cuando él lo echo al suelo y le levantó las piernas, hincándose frente a él para seguirlo follando.

Esta vez se dejó hacer sin poner nada de su parte, solo mirándolo, dejándose empujar por un muslo con su mano mientras que la otra se afanaba en masturbarlo, aunque ambos sabían que no era por ahí por donde necesitaba sentir en esos momentos… pero Suuichi-san siempre era tan considerado…

Sus primeros celos habían sido horribles. Dos antes de conocerlo, y uno después, o más bien, solo el primer día, pero había bastado para que sintiera que era peor que los previos. Por qué ahora tenía alguien que no solo había decidido amar, sino que su cuerpo se esforzaba en reclamarle que era el indicado… de hecho creía que su celo, aun no demasiado regular, se había adelantado por él, por haberlo conocido y las ganas de que tenía de que él lo notara y estuviera estar a su lado.

Y para él también fue especial conocerlo.

Ya antes, en el colegio, se había topado con chicos que estaban en los días previos y no había pasado de que llamaran su atención mientras estaban en el mismo lugar, pero cuando le pasó a Seiji no pudo sacárselo de cabeza en días, y cuando pensó que no podría soportar más sin verlo al menos un momento y se coló en su mansión, del modo que él mismo le había mostrado una vez que se fueron juntos de noche a buscar un youkai, no pudo evitar saltar a besarlo a pesar de que se encontrará llorando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

Eso había pasado hacia años, en esa misma casa, pensó Suuichi, mirando la belleza que estaba a punto de venirse en su mano, y cuando su padre había aparecido en la puerta apenas un rato después de que él llegara, extrañado sin duda de que los habituales lloriqueos de su hijo ahora fueran gemidos, había creído que lo matarían ahí mismo, aunque en esos momentos no le importo demasiado. No le habría importado a menos que hubieran intentado separarlo de Seiji sin terminar…

Pero no había pasado nada. Se fue y un par de días después, cuando ambos volvieron a estar en condiciones de hablar con alguien, se encontraron con que sus padres ya habían arreglado el asunto, que dejarían pasar si no había consecuencias, pero que si no, solucionarían haciéndolos casarse de inmediato.

Lo miró, salpicado de gotitas blancas en su vientre, apenas curveadito, y en su pecho, sonrojado, jadeante, absolutamente hermoso con su cabello negro extendido debajo suyo, y mientras se dejaba ir, no pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo qué habría pasado si se hubieran casado después de las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos, hubiera habido o no bebé, porque ahora ya no era tan fácil…

Seiji se mordió la boca cuando lo sintió correrse, esa inigualable sensación de sentirlo vaciarse dentro suyo, pero en vez de quedarse ahí, dejándolo aprovechar al máximo mientras aún estaba duro, se quitó y se dejó caer a su lado para recuperar el aliento, girándole el rostro para besarlo.

Pero eso solo estaba bien cuando no eran esos días, así que con cierta renuencia, porque no era algo que a él le correspondía hacer, pero entendía que Suuichi ya estuviera algo cansado, se dispuso a atenderse con sus dedos, sonriéndole cuando con sus ruiditos logró que abriera los ojos y lo mirara, pues sabía que aunque no pudiera más, su ego no resistiría la provocación.

Y tuvo razón. Suuichi lo miró por unos segundos, sentándose a su lado, y después deslizó su mano por el interior de su muslo hasta alcanzar la curva de su trasero, rozando sus dedos con los suyos y aprovechando la abundante lubricación para meter uno, y después dos, al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

Era increíble de ver como su pequeño agujerito era capaz de recibir cuatro dedos, pero no era eso lo que quería ver, y ahora que ya tenía elección, Suuichi quería aprovecharla. Se estiró y de un dobles de la manta sacó un vibrador, uno de tantos que había tenido para usar con él, solo durante su celo, pues el resto del tiempo Seiji parecía odiarlos y estos desaparecían sin explicación.

Seiji lo miró con un destello en sus ojos, y sabiendo que era una suerte de revancha por todas las veces en que lo forzaba a lograr otra erección solo minutos después de haberse corrido, -algunas veces, siendo más joven, incluso lo había llegado a morder al chuparlo cuando no lo lograba tan rápido como quería- se lo dejo acercar a la boca para lubricarlo, pero al ver su gesto complacido se negó a seguir después de solo haberle dado una lamidita.

Divertido, Suuichi fue quien lo lamió. Sabía que no le gustaban, pero su celo era el único momento en que lograba convencerlo y podía ver algo fálico penetrándolo en primer plano. Y él era alguien muy visual, después de todo, y no estaba pidiéndole algo que no fuera a disfrutar. Seiji mismo lo sabía, y por eso, tras unos segundos de negativa, mirándolo censurante, se le ofreció con las piernas graciosamente separadas, sostenidas en alto con sus propias manos.

Seiji ahogó un gemidito cuando se lo empezó a meter y cerró los ojos, para que no se fuera a dar cuenta de cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que lo dejaba hacer eso. Que era porque a él le gustaba y no por lo que pasaba… que no soportaba que lamiera ese estúpido pedazo de plástico cuando solo debería lamerlo a él y que los odiaba desde que había tenido que usarlos, por necesidad, no porque él quisiera, durante sus primero celos.

Aun así empezó a gemir, pero decidido a no quedarse atrás, se movió un poco para acomodarse y rozar con su pie la entrepierna de Suuichi, sorprendiéndose gratamente con lo que encontró, aunque después de todo, lo estaba mirando y le estaba haciendo lo que quería, ¿qué más podía necesitar?

Suuichi nada, pero él sí. Si ya estaba listo lo quería a él, no ese estúpido juguete, y se movió de modo incitante para que creyera que era su idea, aunque no hacía falta, como se dio cuenta cuando de inmediato se lo sacó con un ruidito obsceno y una inquietante sensación de vacío, y se le fue encima de un modo que hubiera apreciado mejor hacia un par de días.

Natori sonrió y le besó un pie, el más cerca de su cara, apoyados ambos, juntos, sobre unos de sus hombros. Eran increíble lo complicado que podía ser Seiji, deseándolo pero al mismo tiempo poniendo trabas, haciendo gestos tanto si iba muy rápido como muy lento conforme su personalidad volvía luego de esos días de frenesí, aunque para él fuera un poco más complicado, pues su olor persistía, la costumbre de hacer las cosas como en días, horas pasadas.

Era el cansancio y no la falta de excitación lo que le ponía un freno por momentos, pero era joven, y estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro por lo que quería, así que aprovecharía todo el tiempo restante…

Lo sostuvo con fuerza por los muslos, suaves, delgados, un poco más anchos hacia sus caderas, y continuo hundiéndose en él a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, profundo, empujándolo hasta que se los tuvo contra el pecho y su respiración se volvió superficial, ahogada, y se dio cuenta que le estaba cargando demasiado su peso, que podía estarlo lastimando…

Era difícil contenerse cuando sabía que después de esos días volvería a ser mal visto que se desapareciera para estar con él, pero lo amaba y no quería lastimarlo, así que se detuvo y lo dejó respirar por un momento, esperando a ver si hacía o le decía algo… pero no, lo miraba, con las piernas recogidas, un poco de lado. Lo que decidiera estaba bien, le decían sus ojos y él continúo en esa nueva posición, encima de él cargando su propio peso en su brazo para no incomodarlo y besándolo su hombro expuesto, lo alto de su brazo, su mano, cuando él la estiro intentando tocarlo, hasta que lo sintió, apretándolo más fuerte, de un modo rítmico, y gimiendo de un modo que casi por sí mismo bastaría para hacerlo llegar a él también, como si las sensaciones que le brindaba no fueran suficientes.

Pero resistió, y cuando Seiji al fin se dejó caer como una flor marchita, ahí, a la sombra del árbol, se salió de él y lo empujo por la cadera para que quedara bocabajo, bien expuesto su trasero carnosito y la curva deliciosa de su baja espalda, que como broche de oro para lo que acababan de hacer, salpico con su semen al momento de correrse, blancos y espesos goterones escurriendo lentamente sobre su piel un poco enrojecida.

-Depravado…-masculló Seiji, mirándolo de reojo y él apenas pudo contener la risa, pues solo se lo decía por estar ofendido. Ofendido por que no se le corriera dentro.

Le apartó el cabello de la espalda y se acostó junto a él, besándole lo alto de los hombros y escuchándolo respirar, complacido, con su rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados. Era hora de tomar un descanso. Le pasó un brazo por encima y se preguntó en cuanto tiempo, dos o tres años, hacer oficial su relación con él ya no haría mella en su carrera.

Cuando llegara el día se aseguraría de celebrarlo, pues eso significaría dejar de verse a escondidas y que podrían estar juntos cuando quisieran.

El martes, cerca de medio día, Natsume volvió a su casa acompañado por Tanuma.

Estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había hecho, por lo desmejorado que lucía su… novio, pues era lo que habían acordado ser esa mañana, después de que se levantara, varias horas más tarde que él, que no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Ni siquiera se habría atrevido a darle la mano, pero no pudo rechazarlo cuando él lo hizo y le dijo que lo acompañaría a su casa.

Después de todo, su padre y los tíos de Natsume los estarían esperando allá, y aunque era algo por lo que ninguno de los dos deseaba pasar era inevitable, pues como le contara a Natsume más temprano, Touko-san lo había ido a buscar al no encontrarlo en su habitación y el último lugar que visitó, ya acompañada por Shigeru-san y después de hablar con sus amigos e ir a sus casas, fue el templo donde él vivía.

Por fortuna, ella llegó antes que su padre, se metió en su casa y los descubrió, -sin apenarlos aun porque ambos estaban dormidos, pero las señales de lo que había pasado eran inequívocas-, y cuando éste llegó, a prudente distancia, le informó, en compañía de Shigeru-san, lo que había pasado.

Luego entró de nuevo, lo despertó a él, le pidió que se vistiera y lo llevó aparte para que Shigeru-san le inyectara en el brazo algo que ya llevaba prevenido, diciéndole mientras lo hacían algo así como que "un bebe nunca es una desgracia, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes, y si hay manera de prevenir que lo tengan ahora hay que usarla", mientras su padre asentía, lo que lo dejo un poco confundido, aunque menos que cuando él y el tío de Natsume le dijeron que lo dejarían pasar su celo juntos, pero luego tendrían que hablar.

De verdad que creyó que eso había bastado para que no deseara volver a tocarlo, pero cuando volvió a su lado llevando la cesta con el desayuno que Touko-san les preparó y él se despertó y lo besó, se dio cuenta de que sin importar lo que había pasado, o pasaría, volvería a hacerlo con él.

Ahora ahí estaban, en la entrada de su casa, dudando si pasar hasta que Shigeru-san les abrió la puerta y les dijo que entraran, que Touko-san no podía recibirlos en ese momento.

Por qué, así como el hecho de que su tío se hubiera tomado el día libre, quedó explicado al pasar a la salita y verla sentada en el suelo, rodeada por una increíble cantidad de recortes de vestidos de novia y revistas de bodas, exultantemente feliz y sosteniendo en su mano un trozo de tela blanca que le mostraba al padre de Tanuma mientras le preguntaba si esa estaría bien para el kimono de boda de Takashi, la tradicional, claro, por qué para la otra, aunque fuera una extravagancia, quería una tela con un toque de rosa.

Sobrepasado por lo que veía, Natsume se desmayó, cayendo en brazos de quien, más pronto de lo que creían, sería su futuro esposo.


End file.
